A Human Warrior
by WTFasiancanadian
Summary: Juze, the strongest human earthling warrior, is included in to the story Dragon Ball Super. How will he change the story throughout the Series? In this story, Beerus is a female instead of male. This story only follows Dragon Ball Super Manga and not the anime.
1. OC Profile

Juze is a supporting protagonist in Z and one of the main characters in Dragon Ball Super. Juze was slightly older than Gohan and did not do any major roles in Z but as he grown older to the start of Dragon Ball Super, he became one of the major character in the series. He is also known for having love interest from Goddess of Destruction, Beerus.

As he was growing older, he started to learn how to cook and martial arts and later in dragon ball super became the most powerful human and gifted warrior in the series. Despite being outclassed by the Saiyans, Juze continued to train more and more due to his dedication and passion to protect others due to his love for superheroes when he was a kid. Before Dragon ball super began, he was trained by Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Master Roshi, and King Kai. His love for cooking also landed him a job as a Head Chef at Capsule Corporation.

Character:

Name: Juze

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Height: Same Height as Gohan

Race: Human-type Earthling

Occupation: Martial Artist, Head Chef

Allegiance:

Capsule Corporation

Team Universe 7

Affiliation: 

Goku: (Friend/teammate)

Vegeta: (Teammate)

King Kai: (Superior/mentor)

Master Roshi: (Mentor/Teammate)

Krillin: (Friend/teammate)

Gohan: (Best Friend/teammate)

Piccolo: (Friend/mentor/teammate)

Tien Shinhan: (Friend/mentor/teammate)

Yamcha: (Friend)

Bulma: (Boss/Friend)

Good Buu: (Friend/Teammate)

Android 17: (Teammate)

Android 18: (Teammate)

(Female) Beerus: (Superior/love interest)

Shin: (Superior)

Whis: (Superior)

Appearance:

Juze is a tall, handsome man with blue eyes and long purple hair usually tied in a pony tail reaching his back neck. Although slightly muscular and skinny, Bulma noted that he became an extremely handsome man when he grew up and admits that she would've fell for him if she was younger. His eyes were known to look beautiful and looked like his eyes were a beautiful blue gem. Typically, he wears a jean with white shirt and black jacket while during cooking/working, he wears a chef uniform.

Personality:

Juze has calm and peaceful nature for a powerful fighter. Due to his pacifistic nature, he tends to resolve with worlds instead of fights, as he deem fighting as a last resort. He's also very respectable to someone who is deemed higher such as Bulma since she is his boss and Beerus, Shin, and Whis since they are Gods. He also speak to them in a respectable tone. With friends, he speaks to them casually like Gohan. While fighting, Juze always fight with respect to his opponent and does not hold back unless it's just a sparring or someone who's weaker than him.

Due to his peaceful nature, Juze is actually quite shy with woman as he is not used to be around them. Growing up by himself with friends who were mostly guys in both school and training martial arts, he has not been contact with woman for a very long time. He is mostly respectful towards woman, especially to Goddess of Destruction, Beerus who seemed to have interest on him. Whatever Beerus complemented his cooking and fighting skill, he humbly dismisses the praise and blushes shyly.

The calm, kind, humble and peaceful nature seemed to attract Beerus towards Juze, as she seemed to be a bit protective and caring for him compared to her rivals Goku and Vegeta, even her brother Champa. She was also attracted to Juze due to his strong determination and will to fight and protect his friend no matter how badly he was matched against compared to other fighters who wanted to protect Earth (She also fell to his good looks too of course). Despite all of his techniques not working against her, Juze kept trying to fight her to protect earth.

He also doesn't seem to mind doing or helping others, as he was in Beerus's planet, staying there and cooking earth food for her. It's noted from Beerus that Juze's food is always the best. Its shown that he didn't mind cooking for Beerus when she asked for food.

Technique:

Despite being outclassed by Saiyans in terms of power, Juze had been born with a unique ability that no one has; which is to copy any ability or technique no matter what they are from seeing it once. This itself considers Juze a genius fighter, Even Whis commented that this ability itself is quite frightening and it has a potential to threaten the gods themselves. He also commentated that if he ever became strong like Goku, the mass amount of techniques and abilities that Juze have could even give Beerus a bit of trouble. However, Juze cannot copy transformations due to their inheritance of their race such as Super Saiyan transformation.

Juze has extreme delicacy and strong ki control, as he can use multiple Ki-based attack with ease. Compared to human fighters like Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha, Juze has much more Ki amount in his body than rest of them. Most of the techniques he learned are from Z-Fighters.

 **Ki Blast:** The most basic form of energy wave.

 **Ki Sense:** Compared to others, Juze can accurately detect and sense power levels much better and faster than others. His sense is even better than Goku and Vegeta.

 **Kiai:** a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with _ki_ to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent.

 **Kamehameha:** Juze learned this move after seeing many people using it from Goku and Gohan.

 **Kaio-ken:** His signature technique, Juze learned this from not only learning Kaio-ken from Goku using, but able to fully utilize and master it from training by King-Kai. By training endlessly, Juze was able to use Kaio-ken multiplier higher than Goku ever recorded, which is times 25. He uses this technique many times in fights and sparring.

 **Spirit Bomb:** Also taught by King-Kai and seeing it from Goku, Juze is able to use this technique

 **Instant Transmission:** Juze was able to figure it out from seeing Goku using it once from time to time.

 **Mafuba:** Learned from Master Roshi, he learned it from seeing it once when Roshi demonstrated it in front of him.

 **Hellzone Grenade:** It is used generally to surround the opponent, before they are all guided straight at the foe at the same time with Ki-balls, it was copied from Piccolo during training.

 **Special Beam Cannon:** The technique requires a high charging period in order to be used to it's full potential, but when unleashed it is devastating, being capable of even severely wounding beings stronger than himself. Also copied from seeing piccolo using this technique at Universe 6 vs Universe 7 Tournament.

 **Hyper Explosive Wave:** Creates a massive explosion with himself as the nexus, copied it during sparring with Piccolo.

 **Mouth Energy Wave:** Blasts a large amount of energy from his mouth.

 **Masenko:** By holding his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, it creates a yellow-colored energy sphere. Then he throws his hands forward and fires the yellow beam, with the beam's pattern almost similar to the Kamehameha. Juze copied this from Gohan.

 **Kienzan:** a razor-sharp disc of Ki that can slice through almost any substance. It also is much faster and has a homing ability just like Death Saucer. This technique was copied from Krillin.

 **Taiyōken:** An attack that can blind anyone who is facing the user unless their eyes are closed. This technique was also copied from Krillin during sparring.

 **Taiyōken x100:** An enhanced version of the Solar Flare that strengthens the blinding effect to where it can also blind if the opponent's eyes are closed, and they will also be unable to sense the user's _ki_ , leaving them completely defenseless. Juze was able to learn it from seeing Krillin and Gohan sparring for the upcoming Tournament of Power.

 **Wolf Fang Fist:** It is a very fast series of powerful punches, swipes, and kicks. Before the attack, a wolf's howl can be heard, along with an aura around Juze. This trademark technique was copied from Yamcha.

 **Spirit Ball:** Juze produces a concentrated ball of energy from his palm, and is able to precisely control its directional pattern using two fingers to guide it. This signature technique was also copied from Yamcha, seeing from him using it once.

 **After Image Technique:** an ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind and leaves multiple false images of the user.

 **Four Witches Technique:** An ability that can sprout two extra arms from the back and shoulders so the user can obtains four arms to fight its opponent while doubling its power. This technique was copied and seeing from training under Tien.

 **Multi-Form:** Juze splits himself into four identical copies, with all the same power.

 **Tri-Beam:** He unites his hands at the tips of the fingers and aims at his target between his fingers and his thumbs. Then he shoots a powerful energy blast to hit it. He also makes this attack more powerful by using the "Neo Tri-Beam". He learnt this from training and seeing Tien Shinhan.

 **Thunder Shock Surprise:** Shoots a lightning blast towards the target using both hands, and traps the opponent within an electric field. This technique was copied from Master Roshi.

 **Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack:** Juze expels Kamikaze Ghosts from his mouth for an attack. These ghosts are touch sensitive and explode when they touch anything, including each other (shown when the ghosts grab each other's hands). From seeing Gotenks using it once, he was able to copy it.

 **Galick Gun:** He curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. Copied off from Vegeta.

 **Final Flash:** Juze draws his hands back and gathers up his energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden beam of energy towards his opponent. Also Copied off from Vegeta.

 **Death Beam:** The Death Beam is a piercing beam of energy fired from the finger. If the technique is not able to pierce a target it instead creates a huge city sized explosion. By watching Frieza uses his signature move during his revival, Juze was able to copy it.

 **Death Ball:** The Death Ball is usually used as a last resort in battle or as a planet destroying method. The technique is normally a ball of energy charged on the finger and then thrown at the target. This was also copied during the revival of Frieza.

 **Ki Bind:** By using his Ki manipulation, Juze is able to bind his opponent by trapping his opponents. This technique is similar to Gotenk's Galactic Donut but much more detailed and refined.

 **Ki Trap:** Juze uses his ki by making an unstable ki energy that's almost invisible and scatter it across the floor. When stepped, it causes a huge explosion and the trap itself can become more powerful the more Juze charges it.

 **Ki Weaponry:** By concentrating, Juze is able to create Ki based weapons such as sword. Juze noted that they become sharper as he puts more energy to his ki based weapons. He can also make it explode at its free will.

 **Energy Absorption:** Due to his extreme mastery of Ki manipulation, he is able to absorb other people's ki by either touching them or absorbing their ki based attacks. This itself makes Juze a dangerous opponent to fight against. However, he cannot absorb God Ki due to not possessing it, thus nullified from Gods, including Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta.

 **Healing:** The ability to heal wounds. The power to heal extends beyond the victim's wounds, as its capable of restoring tattered clothes. This ability was gained from Dende.

 **Time-Skip:** An technique where he can manipulate time and skip it for a tenth of a second. In that time, he's able to move freely to block and counterattack. This signature technique was copied from Hit during Universe 6 vs Universe 7 tournament.

 **Vital Point Attack:** Juze aims his opponent's vital spots, allowing him to take down his opponents without much effort, even if they are stronger than he is. He learned it from Hit by watching how he fights both Goku and Vegeta during U6 vs U7 tournament.

 **Hakai:** Learned it from Goddess of Destruction Beerus by seeing her using it on Zamasu, Juze was able to learn this technique but noted that he needed his Kaioken at his maximum (His true maximum is times 30 but only for few seconds) and focus all of his energy at his hand and point its palm towards its opponent. During tournament of power, Juze tried to use this technique on Jiren, hoping that he will get erased (No killing allowed but erasure was happening anyway) but no avail due to Jiren overwhelming power difference between him and Juze. In order to be effective, he need to use it on someone only who is slightly stronger or below him. This technique takes much longer than Goku who used Hakai on merged Zamasu whom itself also took longer than Beerus. Juze noted that using this technique takes tremendous tool on his body.

Power:

Although he is weak compared to the Saiyans, he is the the strongest Earthling warrior. In addition, combined with his own battle tactics and many techniques and abilities make him an extremely skilled fighter. With the addition of maintaining high Kaioken multiplier, his power level becomes lot higher compared to other fighters but still not enough to reach the level of Saiyans like Goku and Vegeta. During Ressurection of F, Juze was able to easily beat Frieza's soldiers without problem. It is mentioned that he would've handled Shisami with no problem and wonders why Gohan is having a bit of a trouble with him. When he saw Gohan was sneak attacked by Tagoma, Juze flew towards him in anger, trying to fight him. Althought outclassed by Tagoma's power, Juze tried to use Kienzan and Special Beam cannon to kill Tagoma but was not able kill him due to Frieza warning Tagoma to dodge instead of tanking it.

During Universe 6 vs Universe 7 saga, Juze was seen to be training with piccolo for the upcoming tournament and noted from Goku that he have became a bit stronger than last time. it's also noted that Beerus picked him for the tournament saying that she trust his ability as a fighter. Although he was able to copy Hit's ability and fighting style, he was still no match for his power and soon became overwhelmed and got eliminated. Even when knocked out, Beerus congratulated Juze, saying that he did well.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the longest chapter i've ever done... Oh boy did it took a long time. This is my first time writing Dragon Ball Super fanfiction so i hope y'all enjoy the story! All criticisms are welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't owe Dragon Ball Super, the manga is owned by Toriyama and the artist Toyotaro.**

Chapter 1:

"hmm hmmm hmm~"

While humming melodiously, a man who was a head chef was cooking food for Bulma's birthday party at her luxury cruise liner.

"Guys, I've got order of another set of puddings. Get that working on pronto!"

''''Yes chef!'''''

As his staff worked on the pudding, the 3 female staff whispered to each other as they were working.

"Juze-senpai is dreamy as always!"

"The way he works and cooks his food, it's almost as if he was giving his love to his food!"

"I wish he would look at me like he was look at his food..."

While they were dreaming and imagining him seducing them with their looks, Juze overhears them and sweatdropped while chuckling nervously.

 _"Those three, ahahaha..."_

As he worked on other dishes, he sensed a high power level spike from king-kai's planet

"?!"

He looked up the ceiling and knew who it was.

 _"Is that... Goku-San going Super Saiyan 3? He seems to be fighting someone but... I don't sense anyone besides him and Kaio-sama. Who is he fighting?"_

Juze closed his eyes and imagined the scenario of the ki's he was sensing. He saw the scene where Goku was punching and kicking someone or something at Kaio-sama's planet but it was as if he was hitting nothing in the air. Thanks to his exceptionally high Ki senses, he can see the scenario as if he was there himself... almost.

 _"This is strange... Goku-San is punching and kicking as if he was fighting someone, this is way too ferocious to call it training. Kaio-sama and others are hiding behind his house with fear. What's going on?"_

As Juze continued to close his eyes and try to figure out what's going on, he sensed something or someone hit Goku on his forehead and sent him flying a bit. Needless to say, Juze was a bit confused and worried.

 _"Goku-san is definitely fighting someone but why can't I sense the presence of other one? It's almost as if something doesn't exist but yet it exists!"_

Juze sensed that Goku stopped and talked to whoever he was fighting against and next thing he knew, Goku got hit back of his neck and was knocked out, causing him to release him back to his base form, causing him to worry a lot.

 _"Goku-san is down?!"_

Trying to figure out what's going on, Juze walked out of his kitchen and told his sous-chef to cover for him.

"Hey! I'm going out for a bit, something happened and i got to go. Cover for me, okay? "

"Got it Chef!"

Juze walked out and went to a private bathroom, trying to reach King-Kai telepathically.

 _"Kaio-sama... can you hear me?"_

"!"

From the distant planet of Kaio, King-Kai, who was trying to see if Goku was okay, got the telepathic link with Juze and heard him.

 _"Juze-kun, is that you?"_

 _"It's me Kaio-sama! I sensed Goku-san was fighting someone, what happened?!"_

As frantic and worried Juze tried to find out what happened, King-kai explained what happened.

(Few minutes of explanation later)

"Goku-san was defeated with one hit?! and the person that was fighting Goku-san was... Goddess of Destruction Beerus?!"

"Yes Juze-kun, I tried to warn Goku but he wouldn't listen to me. He's in injured state right now!"

Juze was to be in shock that Goku, one of the most powerful person that he knew in life, was defeated with 1 hit, also the fact that the person who was response than the most powerful being in the universe, a Goddess of Destruction.

"Juze, can you hear me?"

By touching King-kai's shoulder, Goku was able to communicate to Juze.

"Yes Goku-san, I've heard what happened from Kaio-sama. Are you all right?!"

Hearing from concerned Juze, Goku replied back with a slight grunt from pain.

"Yeah, i'll be fine... but listen, Beerus-sama is heading towards the Earth right now and probably heading to Bulma's birthday party!"

From listening to the urgent news from Goku, Juze was in worried state.

"What?! Is that true Goku-san?"

"Yeah, she should be alre-"

"!"

Sensing Gohan and Buu's ki rising and then sent flying back from unknown source, Juze hurriedly ran towards to Bulma's party location.

"All right, i'm going there right now! Good-bye Goku-san!"

Mentally cutting the link between him and King-kai, Juze ran towards to the source as he sensed his best friend Gohan was injured and Gotenks going Super Saiyan 3.

"Everyone... please be safe!"

(Few minutes later, after Beerus shrugs off Vegeta's blast)

"Well, it's become painfully obvious you aren't the Super Saiyan God either. Since i have no other need for this planet, I may as well destroy it and head back home."

As Beerus extends his hand to destroy earth, Vegeta slumped in despair.

"Shit... This is how it ends."

Then out of nowhere, someone used instant transmission and got in front of Vegeta with his arm extended as if he was trying to protect Vegeta. At first Vegeta thought it was Kakarot but saw it was the other young earthling who had long purple pony tail.

"Wait, Beerus-sama!"

Seeing who it was, Vegeta was to say bit surprised who it was.

"J-Juze!"

"hmmm?"

Needless to say, Beerus actually never saw this human before and stopped on her tracks for a bit. Thinking that he had the source, she asked Juze if the one that she's looking for did existed.

"Well then, perhaps do you know where the Super Saiyan God is?"

Juze, while lowering his arms to standard position, replied back by shaking his head.

"No Beerus-sama, sadly i do not. For I have no knowledge of it and i am not a Saiyan."

Disappointing, Beerus goes back raising her hand with her palm extended.

"Well then, i have wasted my time coming here then..."

Sensing that she was really going to destroy this planet, Juze urgently asked her why.

"Wait Beerus-sama! Are you really going to destroy this planet? What is your reason for destroying the Earth?"

Seeing his urgency, Beerus replied back with same expression.

"Simple, I'm a Goddess of Destruction. I destroy planets since it's my job. Although the Earth delicacies were very tasty, that pink fat thing ate all the puddings i wanted and gave me extreme disrespect. I do not tolerate any disrespect to me and I've decided to destroy this earth."

As Beerus was charging her energy at palm of her hand, Juze tried to plead or convince her to not to destroy his home planet.

"Beerus-sama! Please do not destroy the earth, I'll do anything that you want!"

Surprised by his statement, Beerus replied back curiously to Juze.

"Well, you have no knowledge of Super Saiyan God that I'm looking for... What else do you plan to offer me?"

Juze was silent for few minutes before finally bowing down in front of Beerus.

"First Beerus-sama, i behalf apologize for them for anything they've done to you. The earth culture may be different so please understand they meant to harm to you."

"..."

As Beerus stood silent, Juze continued.

"and Second... I'll become a servant for you for rest of my life."

While Beerus was surprised from his offer, everyone else was needless to say was shocked from what he said.

"What?! Is he serious?" said Vegeta

"ehhh?!" said everyone else.

"Juze-san?!" said Gohan, with shocked expression. He couldn't believe what he heard from his best friend.

"Juze-kun..." Said Bulma, with worried expression, concerned for Juze as her superior and friend.

As everyone else was shocked and murmured to themselves, Juze continued to speak to Beerus.

"I'm actually the one that's been cooking food for Bulma-san's party, i have knowledge of all earth cuisines and food so i will make those puddings even better for you. I'll be your servant for rest of my life cooking earth food and serving you Beerus-sama so please..."

"Don't destroy my home..."

When Juze looked back up with pleading and desperate eyes, Beerus hesitated for a bit. She was not only tempted by the offer but surprised that a human himself is willing to sacrifice everything that he had to save his planet, even if he had to become a slave himself. Beerus definitely found his cooking extremely delicious. For many eons, she never tasted something so delicious in her life; however, she has her own principal as a Goddess of Destruction and rejected the offer.

"Very tempting offer indeed, unfortunately once i make up my mind, i follow through it. I've made my decision to destroy the Earth and i planned to do so... unless if you can bring me Super Saiyan God also with your offer, then i'll change my mind."

Feeling despair and hopelessness from the rejection, Juze hair covered his eyes while having unreadable expression on his face. He knew it was impossible since he didn't know anything about this "Super Saiyan God".

"Then i have no choice... Fight me Beerus-sama! If i win, you have promise me that you won't destroy the earth!"

Juze took his fighting stance in front of Goddess of Destruction while his face changed back to determined expression. Vegeta was shocked when he saw Juze was trying to fight Beerus.

"Are you insane?! You may be stronger than those earthlings but you're weaker than me and Kakarot. If we can't even touch him, what can you do?!"

Juze looked back to Vegeta and replied to him.

"We never know unless I try Vegeta-san. Even if the chance is less than 1%, i'm still going to try. I'm not going to stand there and let her destroy Earth! I'll fight her to death if i have to!"

Seeing Juze replied back with determination, Vegeta was a bit surprised for a sec then went back to stern expression that he always had.

"Hmph! Suit yourself, if you want to die badly, then go ahead. I won't stop you."

After letting Juze go, Juze thanked Vegeta and went towards the Goddess of Destruction.

"Well well, you choose to fight me then... very well. I overheard you're weaker than Vegeta over there but i'm at least curious how will you fight... Don't disappoint me."

Beerus originally don't want to fight someone if that person was weaker than both of those Saiyans but ever since she heard his words of determination and strong will, she wanted to give him a chance and see how will he try to beat her. She was curiously to say at least. After few seconds of silence and tension, Juze placed his hands close to the center of his face and spread his fingers toward their eyes.

"?"

While Beerus was curious what he was doing, Juze prepared his attack against her.

 **"Taiyōken!"**

"!"

Juze produced a bright white light that blinded who watched him, including Beerus herself.

"Kuh!"

After managing to temporally blinded Beerus, Juze wasted no time and created multipleGyarakutika Dōnatsu and wrapped around Beerus, completely trapping within her. Juze then produced multiple Kienzan and fired it from multiple different direction; when all of the Kienzan contacted the Gyarakutika Dōnatsu, it caused a huge explosion, causing shockwaves.

 **BOOM!**

As the smoke slowly cleared away, it showed Beerus coming out completely unharmed. When Krillin saw her unharmed, he was shocked to see that Kienzan didn't even cut her.

"No way... not even Kienzan work against her?!"

While Beerus was dusting away her shoulder, she spoked.

"Well well... I suppose that you caught me off guard there with that intriguing technique, i'll give you that but..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Juze appeared above her and attacked her with his another technique that was charging for a while.

 **Shin Kikōhō!**

When the attack hit Beerus, it caused an explosion around her and made triangular hole in the ocean, which caused the waves to be unstable and shook Bulma's cruiser boat violently.

 **AHHHHHHHHHH!**

While the explosion occurred from Beerus's area, Juze proceed to fire multiple Ki-blasts at her direction, causing even more smokes around her. Juze then charged a **Sōkidan** and fired at Beerus's direction, causing even more explosion and smokes. After the explosion smokes slowly cleared away, Beerus came out unharmed against as if nothing happened to her in first place.

"I wasn't finished with my sentence... didn't your parents taught you some manners?"

As Beerus was dusting away her shoulder again, she saw Juze using both of his index and middle finger to his forehead and was charging his Ki for quite a bit while Beerus was in the smokes. After she sees him, Juze buts both of his hand together and extended both of his index and middle finger together and fired at her.

 **Super Makankōsappō!**

A huge beam that coils around it headed straight towards Beerus with extreme speed and hit her stomach area. Instead of penetrating through her stomach, the beam just kept hitting her while doing no damage at her at all.

"!"

''''''!''''''

Everyone, including Juze, was shocked that all of his attack didn't work at all.

"Even techniques won't work against her!" said Piccolo, with frustrated expression.

"Tsk! That monster..." said Vegeta, with angry expression

As Beerus came closer to slightly out of breath Juze, she talked to him in a commanding voice.

"I'll give you credit for at least trying to fight smarter than those Saiyans but it still didn't work against me... what are you going to do now human?"

After few seconds of silence, Juze powered up to his maximum and activated Kaio-ken times 2 and proceeded to attack Beerus.

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

While Juze was trying his best to land a punch and kick Beerus, Beerus effortlessly dodged all of his attacks while spoke in both slightly disappointing and teasing way.

"Come on now, don't tell me this is the best you can do..."

Seeing that his attacks don't work, Juze raised his Kaio-ken to up to 10 and started to attack her while simultaneously using instant transmission from different direction.

Even with the instant transmission combo, Beerus was still effortlessly dodging his attack.

"Well well, not bad... you're fighting style actually don't bore me human. The way you fight intrigues me but it still too slow for a Goddess like me..."

Slightly out of breathe again, Juze planned to raise his Kaio-ken up to 20, assuring to himself that he can handle it without problem.

 _"At this point, i'm pretty sure i can handle the stress. Now here goes nothing!"_

 **"Ha!"**

Activating Kaio-ken times 20, Juze went straight up trying to punch Beerus on her face but to be blocked by her with 1 finger.

"!"

After blocked by her finger, Juze proceed to try kick and punch Beerus but only to be blocked by her finger again continuously.

"Then how about this?!"

As Juze was concentrating his back, extra 2 arm grew from his back under his shoulder blade and proceed to attack her with twice the intensity.

 **"Shiyōken!"**

While Juze was attacking ferociously at her, Beerus was still blocking his attack with 1 finger with intrigued expression.

 _"Interesting..."_

As the fight goes on, the spectators from Bulma's boat look at the fight with amazement.

"Juze-kun is much stronger than last time, how did he improve so much?" said Master Roshi, in shock seeing his pupil much stronger than last time he saw him.

"He's handling Kaio-ken times 20 like its nothing. What kind of training did he do to pull that off?" said piccolo, also thinking that Kaio-ken times 20 Juze was actually close to piccolo in terms of power level shocked him.

"He's amazing..." said Krillin, seeing the fight in awe.

"...!" Gohan was only silent as he saw his best friend fighting with all of his strength.

While Juze was fighting Beerus, he noticed something strange.

 _"As i fight someone, whenever i touch or hit someone regardless whether they're blocking or not; I absorb their Ki over time but i can't absorb her's for some reason. It's almost as if she has completely different type of Ki!"_

Noticing what Juze was doing, Beerus grabbed Juze's fist with her hand.

"I see that you're trying to absorb my energy while fighting but unfortunately for you, you can't absorb Godly Ki!"

After slightly flicking Juze in the forehead and sent him flying towards the ocean, Juze understood why he couldn't sense her from beginning.

 _"So thats why i couldn't sense her from beginning, just like supreme Kai; she has completely different Ki!"_

As Juze slowly descends down the ocean, he managed to shook the painful concussion away and flew back up slowly from the ocean.

"haa... haa..."

Juze was to say was very tired. Using multiple technique at high level of Ki with using kaioken times 20 exhausted him a lot and made him disperse his Kaioken and _Shiyōken_. Back in the ship, everyone noticed that Juze's ki level was lower than last time.

"He's low... at this point, he should give up now." - said Piccolo with expression that showing that he's giving up.

"Juze-san..." - said Gohan, while looking up at him, showing concern for his best friend.

"You can stop now Juze-kun, stop fighting!" said Bulma, slightly tearing up seeing her worker and friend in a bad shape.

Back to where Juze and Beerus was fighting, Beerus looked at him with same stern expression on her face while raising her ki.

"Would you like to give up now?

Slightly flinching from her voice and seeing her aura, Juze was actually afraid. He was scared of course but he wanted to protect his friends and all humanity in general. The sheer determination and will to protect others overwhelmed his fear.

"Never Beerus-sama! Until i'm dead, i'll continue to protect Earth! I'll beat you no matter what!"

Beerus was to say surprised by his statement, despite being severely outclassed by her and even his Saiyan friends, he was willing to fight no matter how severe the odds are stacked against him. Never in her life saw someone with such determination and will that strong. Her interest in him grew even more.

"I see..."

After Beerus said in a unreadable tone, Juze drew his hand back and started to gather his energy.

 _"I have only one shot at this... This is all or nothing!"_

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

While Juze was charging his attack, Vegeta noticed what he was using and was shocked since he never taught him that technique.

 _"That's my technique! When did he learn it?!"_

Seeing that whatever he was doing was his last resort, Beerus was curious what he was gonna do and let him do it.

"Come."

As Juze thrust his palm forward towards Beerus, he started to charge his energy even more.

 _"I can go only up to Kaioken times 30 just a few seconds, after that and i'm going to be in world of pain!"_

After charging his energy at his highest peak, he then cupped his hand and drew it towards his side along with the tremendous energy he had at his hand.

Seeing what he was doing, everyone was shocked to what they saw and knew those poses.

"No way, is he combining Vegeta's Final flash with Goku's Kamehameha?!" said Krillin with shocked expression.

"The amount of energy he's giving off is incredible!" said Piccolo with shocked expression, covering his eyes from shockwave that Juze is giving off.

"Is this really... Juze-san?" said Gohan, couldn't believe that his kind and humble best friend was this strong.

As Juze was charging in his Kamehameha stance, he was fusing it with the Final flash energy that he gathered. Seeing that it has reached its peak, he started to speak his strongest technique.

 **"Final..."**

Before he could finish saying his technique, Juze went Kaioken times 30 in an instant and used instant transmission to get in front of Beerus quickly.

"!"

Surprised a bit from his instant transmission, Juze unleashed his strongest attack along with his maximum possible Kaioken, making his strongest attack stronger by 30 times than usual.

 **"KAME-HAME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Taking full blunt of his attack, Beerus was engulfed by his attack and the area around her caused massive nuclear like explosion while his attack was going across the space. The large explosion itself sent intense shockwaves across the area, causing other some Z-fighters to grab on to other regular people and protecting them while other Z-fighters held the large boat, trying not to let the boat get flipped or sent flying away.

While the explosion was happening, Vegeta couldn't help but be in shock of the power level that Juze displayed and became a bit frustrated at himself as well.

"At that moment when he fired off that attack along with his Kaioken, that attack momentarily surpassed me for a seccond! How is this possible?!"

Vegeta became angry at himself of a thought that a human like Juze's strongest attack with his Kaioken surpassed his Super Saiyan 2 for a brief second. He had to admit that if he gotten hit by that attack full blunt, even he would've died from that attack.

After explosion subsidized a bit, they saw Juze in his base with ragged breathing with his clothes tattered from that explosion. They also saw he was sweating a lot and his arms were completely limp. Vegeta and others sensed that Juze's energy was extremely low.

"Haaa... Haa... Ha..."

Extremely tired from the attack he unleashed, Juze couldn't feel anything from his arm and was barely standing while flying. Needless to say, he was in extreme pain.

 _"It hurts so much..."_

As Juze was trying to normalize his breathing pattern, he was in pure shock when he heard her voice.

"Not bad... I actually felt that"

''''''!''''''

Everyone was shocked when they saw Beerus seemingly taken no damage whatsoever.

"Your attack actually felt harder than that Prince over there human. The fact that your attack was stronger than those Saiyans really intrigues me..."

Juze, too tired to be even be shocked, wasn't surprised by that at all. He knew that she was gonna most likely survive that attack anyway. As his breathing became more ragged and tired, Juze slowly approached Beerus.

"B-Beerus-sama..."

Juze faced in front of her with his hair covering his eyes and touched her shoulder softly while spoke in a weak voice that was barely a whisper.

"P-please don't d-destroy my home, I beg of you..."

After finishing is sentence, Juze slowly went unconscious and fell towards the ocean.

"..."

As Beerus stood still for silence with unreadable expression, Gohan quickly went towards Juze and grabbed him before he could fall to the ocean. After Gohan reached to the boat, he laid down unconscious and injured Juze in a comfortable position.

"Piccolo-san! Can you get some Senzu Beans?!" said Gohan in an urgent manner.

Piccolo nods his head and went to the Korin's tower as fast as possible. Gohan looked back to his best friend and looked at him with much concern.

"Juze-san..."

"..."

Back to where Beerus was, she was unusually silent for few seconds. When she's silent, she was usually angry but that wasn't the case. Inside, she was bit... conflicted. Not only conflicted but also wanting to learn more about that human who intrigued her. Before coming down to Bulma's boat, someone appeared in front of Vegeta, who was still in shock of power that Juze displayed and looked at Beerus. Vegeta was surprised who it was

"Ka-Kakarot!"

"Would you mind holding on just a second, Beerus-sama?"

Beerus was a bit annoyed who it was.

"Oh dear... you again?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, i just wanna say thank you guys for liking this story! I was surprised that i got more support on this story than i originally thought. Your support is more than enough to make me continue to write this story, i hope you guys will enjoy more chapters in the future :)**

 **Jimmie:** **what do you think about giving Juze his own transformation other than kaioken? I mean he has all of these skills not to mention his supreme ki control, it just seems that he should get a transformation that goes along with him. Just a thought I had but consider if you would like to. Thanks**

 **Response: Thanks for your support first off btw! And also, Juze is a human unlike Saiyans and other race so he can't really have an transformation. He may have supreme Ki Control but that's pretty much it. He is a human just like Tien, Krillin, Roshi, and Yamcha and he can only grow from his base state. Luckily, he's the strongest human type earthling in the series, i would say he's pretty close to Piccolo if you include the Kaio-ken. Him having to have an ability to copy any technique or ability no matter what they are is dangerous enough.**

 **Savido436: When you say he can copy any technique, does this include Godly abilities from Beerus and Whis?**

 **Response: Yes, what i mean he can copy any ability or technique, he can literally copy anything instantly and can use it. This includes Supreme Kai's Kai-Kai ability, Beerus's Hakai technique, and Whis's Temporal Do-Over. The only thing he can't copy is inheritance transformations such as Super Saiyans.**

 **Also if you guys want to imagine what female Beerus would look like, then look up Lady Beerus 2 by PurqlePup in deviantart, i think that it's the best female Beerus look so far. If you guys think otherwise, let me know.**

 **Anyway i hope you'll enjoy this chapter! This will be a bit shorter than last time.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't owe Dragon Ball Super , the manga is owned by Toriyama and the artist Toyotaro.**

Chapter 2:

In the sky with the vast ocean and the luxury cruiser, both Goku and Vegeta were floating in the air while Goku was talking to Beerus.

"Beerus-sama, you're looking for Super Saiyan God, right?"

"What, have you found him?" said Beerus, with slightly surprised expression.

"Not exactly, but I've thought of a great idea! If it works out, then we'll be able to find him!"

With Vegeta and others a bit confused of what Goku was saying, Goku shouted at Bulma to the boat.

"Bulma! Prepare the Dragon Balls!"

While Bulma was preparing the Dragon Balls, Piccolo returned from Korin's tower with a bag of Senzu Beans and gave one of them to Gohan.

"Here Gohan!"

"Thanks Piccolo-san!"

When Gohan proceed to feed Juze the Senzu Bean, he woke up from unconsciousness and saw Gohan.

"G-Gohan?"

"Are you okay, Juze-san?"

"Yes, I'm okay"

After fully regaining consciousness, Juze looked around and see where he was and surprised that the Earth was still intact and Beerus and Whis was standing, as if they were waiting.

"What happened? Did Beerus-sama not destroy the Earth?"

Gohan shakes his head and explained what was happening right now.

"So far not yet, Father and Bulma gathered the Dragon Ball to ask Shenron about the Super Saiyan God that Beerus-sama was looking for."

"I see..."

After looking at the ground for few seconds with unreadable expression, Beerus stared at Juze with interest for few seconds before she got interrupted by Whis.

"Beerus-sama? Is something wrong?"

Startled by Whis's voice, Beerus replied back nervously while slightly blushing.

"I-its nothing Whis."

As Beerus looked back where the Dragon Balls were gathered, Whis looked at the direction where Beerus was looking at and saw it was Juze and slightly smirked.

 _"Interesting..."_

After summoning the Shenron, Goku asked him for the secrets behind the Super Saiyan God. According to Shenron, the Super Saiyan God refers to 6 Saiyans with pure hearts working together to temporary bring forth a Saiyan God. Unfortunately, there are presently only 5 Saiyans on Earth. Right when they thought they had hit the roadblock with being short one Saiyan; Videl, who had become Son Gohan's wife, revealed she was pregnant (with Gohan, Juze, Goten, Goku, and Mr. Satan excited about the news, especially Gohan). So together with Videl, the 6 of them performed a ritual to give birth to a Saiyan God through Goku. After seeing Goku becoming a Super Saiyan God, Beerus smiled with excitement.

"Fufufu... Looks like this actually might have been worth the wait after all."

Seeing that Goku becoming a Super Saiyan God, everyone looked at him with shocked expressions.

"Is that really the Super Saiyan God?" said Krillin

"He doesn't really look any different though, does he...?" said Bulma

"but his hair... It's red now!" said Trunks

"I can't sense father's ki!" said Gohan

"Same... just like Beerus-sama!" said Juze

While everyone was in shock, Piccolo spoke in a calm matter.

"That is proof of him becoming a God. The Ki that Gods give off can't be sensed by mortals."

"You're rather well informed." replied Whis.

"Keh!" Vegeta exclaimed in a frustrated manner.

After becoming Super Saiyan God, Goku faced toward Beerus.

"All right! Let's do this Beerus-sama! If i win, you have to promise not to destroy the Earth!"

Beerus looked at Juze and both made eye contact for few seconds. While Juze looked away nervously, Beerus stared at him for few more seconds before finally looked back to Goku with excited expression.

"Very well. But none in this universe is capable of defeating a God of Destruction. As far as I'm concerned, the Earth's destruction is a forgone conclusion."

As both of them get ready in fighting stance, Goku went towards Beerus for a punch.

"Daaaaaaaaaaa!"

Goku's punch was blocked by Beerus's hand, causing massive shockwave around them.

"Well? How does it feel to walk among the Gods?"

"I'm shocked, I had no idea a world like this even existed!"

"I'm pleasantly surprised as well."

After Beerus used her palm and hit Goku in the chest and sent him flying, she started to chase Goku but started to chase him faster when she noticed him flying away from her.

"Kieeeeeeee!"

Beerus got in front of Goku fast and kicked him in the chest area, only to be blocked by Goku with both of his arm crossed. Goku rolled to the ground from the impact but got back up and started to went towards Beerus with punches and kicks. As both of them continued fighting, they went towards a huge building and when they noticed it, both of them dodged it by going opposite sides of each other. While Goku was going the side of the building, Beerus went around the building faster and headbutted him and sent him flying off the city and hit through cliffs and boulders. After slightly tired Goku managed to stop on his track, Beerus landed in front of him with wicked grin on her face.

"All things considered, you've done well adapting to the power of a God... Regardless, you'll never reach me.

"I'm just getting warmed up!"

Both Goku and Beerus went towards each other at extreme speed and punched each other's fist, causing massive shockwaves throughout the universe. As Beerus and Goku continued fighting at Earth's Stratosphere, Goku started to get tired and stopped chasing Beerus, trying to catch his breathe. Seeing this, Beerus also stopped and praised Goku a bit.

"I applaud you, i truly do but it appears this is as far as you go. Your power has already started to fade."

"Damn it all... Even after becoming the Super Saiyan God, it still isn't enough to defeat Beerus-sama."

While Goku was trying to catch his breath, Beerus started to charge her attack with both of her hands above her head.

"Anyway, that was quite entertaining. I can't remember the last time i had to exert this much strength. But, as the expression goes, all good things must come to an end. As a being of my word, I shall eradicate the Earth. Find solace in the face that you get to share its fate."

As Beerus charge her attack even bigger, she slightly hope that Goku would deflect this attack.

 _"Let's see if he can block or deflect this. I feel like i'm slightly going too far with this attack. If he can't... at least i'll take him with me before the Earth gets destroyed."_

After Beerus looked back at Goku from where Juze and other was, she launched her attack at Goku along with Earth. As the attack comes closer and closer to Goku, he started to smirk.

"Hmph..."

"!"

Beerus was surprised when she saw Goku's expression and he spoke with confident voice.

"I have some bad news Beerus-sama. The Super Saiyan God's power is telling me that i've only... just scratched the surface!"

As Beerus's attack came closer and closer to him, Goku started to charge his signature move and launched it in front of him.

"Kamehame... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Beerus was surprised when she saw her attack coming back at her direction, which later caused massive bright explosion. While everyone was closing their eyes from explosion, Whis teleported to where Beerus and Goku was and saw the state of both of them, with only Goku barely standing.

"My my... I suppose we'll have to consider this match unsettled." said Whis

"Kukuku... You fascinate me to no end. I'll hold off on destroying the Earth until our next meeting."

As Beerus spoke while seemingly taken no damage, Goku was relieved that the Earth was safe.

"R-Really, Beerus-sama?"

"Until then, work diligently and build up your strength to new heights. Now where was I..." said Beerus, seemingly wishing his best and started to descend to Earth where the boat was, with Whis and exhausted Goku.

After all 3 of them landed in front of everyone, Beerus walked up towards Juze.

"Now, I believe you promised offer me your servitude, I have decided not to destroy the Earth as i promised as long as a fight with Super Saiyan God and your offer."

''''''!''''''

Everyone was to say was shocked about this revelation, especially Bulma.

"Wait a minute! You rejected Juze-kun's promise initially so you can't do that!"

Beerus turned around and replied to Bulma with annoyance.

"I may have rejected his offer but i've also said that i'll reconsider it if he also brought along the Super Saiyan God. I have made my decision that i will not destroy the Earth if he came with me."

"B-but-"

"Bulma-san"

Before Bulma could argue further, Juze interrupted her and gave her a gentle smile.

"I already promised with Beerus-sama that i'll serve her forever for exchange to protect the Earth and besides... I've always wanted to be a Superhero, if i can protect Earth forever like this, then i'm more than happy to do it."

Seeing his gentle smile, Bulma couldn't help but to stop her on her track.

"Juze-kun..."

When Juze then turned around and walked towards Beerus and Whis, Beerus instructed Juze to hold her shoulder after explaining to Goku about multiple universes, multiple Gods of Destructions, and Whis being Beerus's master and being even stronger than herself.

"Ha...hahaha..."

As Goku laughed with exhaustion, he collapsed and laid down at the boat.

"Everyone, Bulma-san, Gohan... Thank you for everything. I'll come visit you guys someday, I promise."

After Juze bid everyone farewell, he grabbed Beerus's shoulder and heads off with Whis to her planet.

(Scene Change, Whis, Beerus, and Juze heading to Beerus's planet at extreme speed)

As the were heading to Beerus's planet, Juze suddenly hugged Beerus behind her, fully wrapping his arm around her waist and his face touching her hair. Unexpected from his sudden action, Beerus started to blush.

"W-what are you-?"

"Beerus-sama, Thank you..."

Hearing his gentle voice filled with appreciation, Beerus started to blush even more and panicked.

"Y-you're welcome. N-now let go of me!"

Realizing that he acted without thinking and made uncomfortable for her, Juze let go of her and apologized.

"S-sorry, Beerus-sama..."

After fully letting her go, Beerus turned back on him while still slightly blushing.

"Hmph...!"

When Whis saw what was happening between 2 of them, he smiled mischievously and giggled to himself.

 _"Oh ho ho ho..."_

 **Well that's the chapter 2 for now! Sorry if it was shorter and feels a bit less consistent than the first chapter. I had a huge writer's block for a long time unfortunately. Also, i'm going to make a poll whether you guys want Champa to also be a female or still be in male in this story. Be sure to PM me or leave a review on it! Just letting you guys know that even if Champa was a female, she would not be paired with Juze in this story. Anyway guys, that's it for now! See you guys next time~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So so sorry i've been missing for so many months, i've been so busy with life, work and college that i couldn't have time working on my fanfictions. I was so surprised that when i came back, so many of you liked my story! I really appreciated it :D**

 **I was actually working on this chapter during spring break but i've had issues in real life but now its summer break, i have lots of time working on fanfictions. Don't worry, i'm not abandoning all my stories.**

 **From the private messages and reviews i got so far, a vast majority of you want Champa to be also female so he will be a female instead of male in this story. Honestly, i also wanted Champa to be female as well but wanted to ask y'all just in case. Female Champa would look like the same artist that drew Lady Beerus 2 so it will be from PurqlePup.**

 **I've been seeing some messages wondering that if i'm going to do lemon scene with Beerus in the future, it will happen in the future. It's gonna be an "Ova" chapter and going to be 2 different chapters one with either Beerus going to heat or Juze's hormone level skyrocketing over 9000, you guys can choose either one to be ur canon for the story. Up to you guys since i'm writing both of them.**

 **It's been a long time since i wrote fanfiction, sorry if i'm not writing the way i used to be or the flow of the chapter feels weird. I apologize. If you have criticisms about this chapter, ur more than welcome to. To be honest, I'm not confident with this chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed reading this chapter. It's been 6 months since i wrote last fanfiction...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't owe Dragon Ball Super, the manga is owned by Toriyama and the artist Toyotaro.**

Chapter 3:

Above the clouds and around different planets, both Goku and Vegeta were training together at Beerus's planet under Whis's supervision.

"I've got to become stronger, there's even more powerful people out there that i want to fight!"

Hearing this from Goku, Vegeta replied back with confidence.

"Hmph! There's someone even more powerful than you standing before you now! So before you go running your mouth, try beating me first!"

As both of them landed on the tree trucks and went back at trading blows to each other, Goku got behind Vegeta to deliver the axe kick but only to be blocked by Vegeta.

"The one that'll crush Beerus-sama first... will be me! Don't think I'm always going to stay one step behind you!"

Vegeta threw Goku to a different direction and started to chase him. As he was about to hit Goku, Goku used instant transmission to get behind Vegeta. He continued to use instant transmission to avoid vegeta's blow, causing him to be frustrated.

"Damn it!"

Seeing his growing frustration, Whis commentated Vegeta's flaw during this supervised training session.

"This is no good at all. Your heart has grown unruly again Vegeta-san"

Hearing the movement behind him, Vegeta immediately went to attack the sound source where Goku suppose to be but punched the tree instead.

"Gotcha!"

"Shi...!"

Thinking that he'll get hit by Goku, Vegeta immediately transformed to blue hair and blasted Goku across the planet.

"Hmm? Blue hair!"

Whis reacted with disapproval when he saw Vegeta transformed. When Goku recovered from the blast, he shouted angrily at Vegeta

"Dammit, that fricken' hurts Vegeta! I thought we agreed to not to go Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan this time around! If you're gonna go Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan then I'm gonna go Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan too! Then we'll both be Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and have a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan match!"

After Goku transformed to Blue hair, Vegeta replied back to Goku

"Hahahaha! That's more like it! Because if we're both Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, then naturally my Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan being from my elite self, will be much more powerful Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan incarnation!"

"Like hell! It's my Super Saiyan God Super Sai-OWWCH! I BIT MY TONGUE!"

Getting tongue twisted by the long name, Goku transforms himself back to a base state and thought about doing something with that really long name with Vegeta. Seeing that this was enough, Whis flew and landed next to Goku.

"Super Saiyan Blue, I think that's a fine compromise..."

After fixing and simplifying the name for both Goku and Vegeta, Whis reprimanded both of them for breaking the rules.

"By the way you two, need I remind you this match was supposed to be "Transformation Prohibited" match. If you don't train according to my instructions, then we're going to have problems. Just because you defeated Golden Freeza, doesn't mean there isn't a huge improvement."

As Whis was fixing the area that was destroyed, Goku tried to blame it on Vegeta for transforming but alas didn't work. After fixing the area, Whis put both Goku and Vegeta on some kind of suit.

"This is a punishment for breaking your word. The both of you will now have to wear these extremely heavy suits."

Having trouble with the heavy suit, both Goku and Vegeta started bickering and blaming each other as Whis was enjoying cup Ramen that was prepared by Juze. But before he could, he was interrupted by two guests.

"Who are those two imbeciles? Your new disciples?

One of them looked like Beerus but slightly chubbier and a female version of Whis.

"Long time no see, Whis."

Seeing who they were, Whis replied back with manner.

"Well now, what a surprise. If it isn't Champa-sama."

When Goku and Vegeta saw the 2 beings they've never seen before, they stopped bickering and were curious who they were.

"Hey, what's that all about? There's someone down there that looks like Beerus-sama!" said Vegeta.

"And there's some chick that looks like Whis-san." said Goku.

"How may I be service to you?" said Whis.

"Go and get Beerus for me." said Champa.

After being told by Champa, Whis flew towards where Beerus was sleeping.

(Scene Change, Beerus's room)

"Hmm hmm hmm~"

In the room where the hourglass Alarm clocks were everywhere, Juze was quietly humming to himself while cleaning his place with an apron on. After he finished cleaning and properly adjusting the alarms with Whis's instructions, Juze walked to where Beerus was sleeping to finish his last job for today, which was to change her bedsheet to a new comfortable one; but seeing her in a very awkward and funny position while sleeping, Juze couldn't help but to laugh quietly.

Juze then went to try to change the bedsheet but was startled when Beerus suddenly moved and grabbed him and dragged him to a bed with her.

"E-eep!"

Next thing he knew, he was trapped and locked from Beerus's arms and legs wrapped around him. Juze tried to gently and quietly escape from her, but could not escape as she wrapped around him even tighter. Juze was blushing heavily due to her face close to his face and able to feel her hair touching him with a sweet scents going to up his nose. With her assets touching his chest, Juze tried his best to calm himself but it was about to get worse what was gonna happen next.

"mmmm... pudding..."

Dreaming about her favorite food, Beerus started to lick Juze's face and his neck.

"a-ahh!"

Getting assaulted from her tongue to his neck and face, Juze couldn't help but slightly moan from his mouth. His face was flushed and felt his mind was getting fuzzy from the pleasure he was receiving.

"Ah...ah..."

After Beerus stopped licking him, Juze was still panting while trying to cover his mouth to be quiet and didn't knew what to do.

 _"What should_ i _do...? I don't want her to wake up rudely..."_

Feeling that he was out of option, he felt that there was no choice but to stay like that for a while but seemed that his savior was here to solve that problem.

"My my... what do we have here?"

Near the entrance of the door, Juze saw Whis standing there with a mischevious smile on his face.

"W-whis-san! I-I can explain!"

"Ohohoho! There's no need to Juze-san. It seems that you're in a trouble here but don't worry, I'm going to awake Beerus-sama since she has guest arrived today."

Whis was walking towards to where both trapped Juze and Beerus was and waked her up.

"Beerus-sama, Champa-sama is here to see you."

As Beerus was about to get up, she was barely opening her eyes and replied back to Whis.

"She's here? This better be important..."

Seeing that she still didn't notice Juze, Whis told her as he tried to wake her up even more.

"Beerus-sama, you should try to let poor Juze-san go. You've been holding him as if he was your precious toy."

Finally realizing what's going on, Beerus saw Juze and let him go while slightly feeling embarrassed and slightly angry. When Juze saw that she was angry, Juze apologized to her.

"S-sorry Beerus-sama!"

After apologizing to her, Beerus then saw Whis giggling to himself.

"What's so funny, Whis?"

"Nothing Beerus-sama"

"..."

Seeing that she's not buying his answer, Whis then tried to change subject to about Champa's visit.

"Beerus-sama, Champa-sama is waiting for you outside so you should go and see her."

"Hmph fine... just give me a sec to dress up and i'll be out there in a sec"

"Hai hai"

After Whis walked out of her room and waiting for her outside, she started to stretch and wake herself up. Beerus went to her closet and changed to her standard Goddess of Destruction uniform and started to walk towards Juze, who was still blushing from what happened a few minutes ago.

"Juze."

"u-um..."

Feeling slight pressure from her stare, Juze couldn't help but stare at the ground. Seeing this, Beerus sighs as she walks closer to him with her hand on her hips.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, It's probably my fault since i move around a lot when i'm sleeping. I probably caught you by accident and besides... I get really grumpy when i wake up."

"I-I see..."

Juze felt relieved that Lady Beerus was not mad nor displeased; however, seeing his gentle smile, Beerus slightly blushed again.

 _"W-what's wrong with me?"_

After few seconds of silence, Juze remembered what he needs to finish his job.

"Beerus-sama, I still have to finish cleaning your room and your bed. I'll come after I'm done."

"All right"

As Beerus went out of the room and walked with Whis to where Champa was, Whis quietly whispered to Beerus.

"Beerus-sama, I didn't know you would be this comfortable with someone who's a mortal to this extent. Perhaps do you...?"

"Whis! Don't you dare finish it!" said Beerus, in both flustered and angered manner.

"ohohohoh! I jest, i jest" said Whis, in a jokingly manner.

As the 2 were walking towards where the others were, Whis overheard from what Vados said to Goku and Vegeta.

"Sis, I'm afraid i have to object to that statement just now! I mean, it's been well over a thousand years since you trained me."

Taking his statement as a challenge, Vados replied back with confidence.

"Fufufu... shall we find out?"

Arriving at where everyone else was, Beerus cracked her neck and looked at Champa.

"This had better be important, you didn't come here for idle chit-chat, did you?

"Hmph! Beerus, let's have a while. Let's have our usual showdown! Make the preparation."

"Showdown?" said Goku, with a curious expression.

Setting up the table, both of them put down dishes with food, which were cup ramen and some kind of boiled egg.

"Hahahah! What the hell am i holding?! This is just a cup you put some hot water into a short while ago, isn't it?" said Champa.

Seeing the weird looking dish that Champa placed, Beerus grabbed it and observed it

"What the hell is this suppose to be?"

"Just taste it! It's a boiled egg of the newly discovered Dondonbird. Its taste will leave you at a loss for words."

As Beerus was eating the egg, Goku asked Whis about the "showdown" they were having.

"So... by showdown, they actually meant a food showdown?"

"Yes, this is a ritual whenever she sees Champa-sama." said Whis while holding the egg.

Hearing this, Goku was somewhat disappointed

"Aw man, i thought i was gonna see Beerus-sama go all out..."

While Beerus and Whis were eating the boiled eggs that Champa gave her, Champa laughed at Beerus.

"Haahaa! Well, was I right or what?! You're speechless, aren't you! The Universe 6 isn't really called the heaven of deliciousness for nothing!"

Beerus replied back with full confidence after eating the boiled egg.

"Fufufu... just shut up and taste that there before you run your mouth Champa."

"..."

Slightly nervous of Beerus's confidence, both Champa and Vados started to eat the cup ramen. When they tasted it, they started to eat it very fast due to its deliciousness.

"gulp gulp puhahaaaaa~"

After eating the delicious cup ramen, Champa and Vados tried to pretend it was okay.

"Hmmph, it was... okay i guess."

Seeing through Champa's lies, Beerus replied to her.

"Okay my ass! You licked that cup clean!"

Shocked by the taste of the food, Champa asked Beerus where she got it from.

"Beerus, where did you get this thing anyway?"

"A planet called "Earth". This is just the tip of the iceberg. Earth is overflowing with so many deliciousness treats, I couldn't even begin to tell you all about them!"

While Champa orders Vados to find their Universe 6 version of Earth, Vegeta asks them what they were talking about.

"What's this 6th Universe stuff they've been going on about?"

"Ohh, you didn't know? There are 12 universes in all. The one we are currently in is known as the 7th Universe." said Whis, replying back to Vegeta.

"7th Universe? This is my first time hearing about it..." said Vegeta.

"Now that you mention it, I've heard this somewhere before..." said Goku.

When Whis explains to both Goku and Vegeta about universes and the pairing of each universe, Vegeta was speechless while leaving Goku very confused.

"Ah, i've found it Champa-sama! There's an Earth in our Universe 6 as well."

Both Vegeta and Goku were surprised by what Vados said.

"What?! There's really an Earth there too?!" said Vegeta, in surprised expression while Vados continued.

"But unfortunately... In this Earth's past, it appears a senseless, massive war broke out, driving all of humanity into extinction..."

Hearing this, Champ was shocked.

"You're kidding me!"

Beerus, needless to say, was laughing at her sister.

"HAAAAHAHAHAHA! Sucks to be you, Champa! Looks like you don't have any more Earthlings there to make you all that super delicious food!"

As Beerus was continuously laughing at Champa, someone was approaching to where they were.

"Beerus-sama!"

When everyone turned around to see who it was, it was Juze slowly running up to Beerus.

"Sorry I came too late Beerus-sama, I've done..."

Before he could finish his sentence, he noticed someone in front of Beerus who looked very similar to her.

"Beerus-sama, is this...?"

"This is my twin sister Champa, she's a Goddess of Destruction from the other Universe."

Seeing that she was the twin sister of Beerus and another Goddess of Destruction, Juze bowed to her with the utmost respect with slight nervousness.

"G-greetings Champa-sama."

After bowing to Champa, who was slightly blushing from his good looks, Beerus pats his back and smirked with confidence.

"This is my personal servant Juze, he's the one who's been not only cleaning my place but also cook delicious food for me. Wait till you taste his own food, it's even better than that you just tasted!"

As Beerus was laughing in victory, Champa, needless to say, was shocked what she told her.

 _"Is it really true that he can make something better than what I just ate?! I can't believe it!"_

Champa was in deep thought and then came up with a devious plan while smirking.

 _"All i need to do is to make him come to my side and make him mine!"_

Setting the plan with a motion, Champa came up to Juze with flirtatious attitude with her massive cleavage.

"Your name is Juze right? Why don't you come with me and become my cook instead of this flat chopboard? I promise I'll give you everything that you want."

"u-um, i-i, u-uh..."

While Juze was blushing and didn't know how to respond; Beerus, seeing what her sister was trying to do, got irritated and became angry.

"FUCK OFF YOU FAT PIG! HE'S MY SERVANT!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SKINNY STICK?!"

As both of them were growing at each other, Juze tried to defuse the situation with best of his ability. After the situation became better, both of them looked away from each other

""HMPH!""

Juze, somewhat oblivious to what's going on, was to say very confused about the situation.

 _"W-why are they fighting each other...?"_

Champa, who was still slightly agitated, looked back at Beerus,

"Beerus, face me... It's time for a real showdown."

Goku looked up with interest while Beerus looked at her with a surprised expression.

"What? Face you? You want me to face you in what?"

"In hand-to-hand combat. If I win, then we exchange Earths."

Knowing that she has beaten Champa before, chuckles at her

"Hahahaha, so you and me in a honest-to-goodness fight?

"Not quite, each of us will choose people from our own universes to battle. Let's see... how does a 5-man competition sound?"

"""!"""

While everyone was surprised by Champa's suggestion, she continued.

"They fight one at a time... Whoever defeats the other's team leader will be named victor. What do you say ... a hand-to-hand team competition selected by the Goddess of Destructions of the Universe 6th and 7th universes!"

After hearing what he heard, Goku was excited.

 _"Hell Yeah!"_


End file.
